


Way to go

by PhoebeApollo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ... who am I kidding, 69 (Sex Position), Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Piercings, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, attempt at plot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeApollo/pseuds/PhoebeApollo
Summary: You looked around and wondered how in hell you managed to get in this mess. Not that you would change anything thad led you here but...Au where Devil May Cry is a bar/club owned by Dante, and V is the younger brother of the twins.





	1. ...Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
This is my second work, but my first attempt at writing a story/full scene, so I'm not really confident on the result (^_^U)  
I tried to write the reader oc as neutral as posible (but might be read as afab sometimes, sorry T.T).  
Anyways, here I present you my little creation, which will have a chapter per character (more or less). There is an attempt at plot... But, I'll be honest, the plot is just an excuse to tie all chapters together to reach the epilogue. XD
> 
>   
Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are mentioned to be in highschool, but they are in last year and they are off-age! (^.^)  
Also! In my country legal age to consume alcohol is +18, please do bear that in mind :)
> 
> Pairing: Nico x Reader  
Word count: 2965
> 
> Now, do enjoy!

Introduction

You met Nico and Nero for the first time by the end of secondary school. You had just moved into the little town of Fortuna with your dad after a harsh divorce: your mother, tired of your father's behaviour finally made her mind up and wanted nothing to do with him nor you, since you would just be a constant reminder of him. The flat he rented was small, just a kitchenette and a living room with a coffee table and a couch with it’s back to the doors of two small bedrooms and a minimalist bathroom.

You knew no one and were considered a misfit and mocked for it: openly queer and a one parent household with barely enough income to make it through the month. You were older than either Nico and Nero, but you never were specially good at studying and with the divorce and the moving, you were held back a couple years, so you were on their class. Somehow you got along with the two them, having similar backgrounds, and started hanging out pretty quickly. Nero would hang out with Kyrie too from time to time since they were childhood friends, but she would get stolen away from the group and scolded by her brother Credo if he found the four of you together. If it was only Nero, Credo but let it go since he was a nice kid who took care of his younger sister. But, for some reason, he considered you and Nico to be a bad influence for Kyrie. Was it for your clothes, your bad mouth? You never cared much. She was nice, funny and way too naive, so to avoid her the hassle you often took off as soon as you got wind of Kyrie’s brother.

People in the neighbourhood would say if it weren't for how different you and Nico looked, they would think you two were siblings since you would be seen together more often than not. You both knew you could count on each other if things got ugly at home, and would spend those nights talking about running away together and starting an auto shop somewhere far away.

Chapter 1

You and Nico discovered almost “all the joys of life” together: tattoos, piercings, smokes, alcohol... You got your first piercing while she got her first tattoo, and it all started with a couple beers and a “I dare you to...”. You were not particularly fond of smoking, but you always got a couple drags out of her cigarettes and she would always mock you for “all those indirect kisses you were sharing” saying something along the line of:

\- Yo [y/n], if you want to kiss me that bad, you just have to ask – while wriggling her eyebrows.

Sex was the exception. Granted you two shared all your new conquest and experiences over a drink and between laughs, but never came to the other looking for it.

One afternoon, you two hang out at your house after high-school. You had the house for yourselves, your dad too busy to be home, working or getting drunk, you didn't care anymore.

Both of you were lying on your bed, listening to rock music and talking once more about that dreamed auto shop when she started rummaging through her pockets with a cigarette on her mouth.

\- Hey! Have you seen my lighter?  
\- What? You lost it again? – you sighed – Take the one on the nightstand drawer... And don't forget the ashtray! – you stretched all you could and got more comfortable – Also, open the window, don't want...  
\- Yeah, yeah, you don't want the ol' man yellin' again for “that damned stinking smell” – she made her best impression of your dad while she reached over you to open the window.  
\- Oi! You could have asked me to move instead of crushing me, Nico! – you said lightly.  
\- What? You hate me touchin' you that much? – she said in a mocking tone and with a devious look on her eyes while she left the ashtray, lighter and her unlighted cigarette abandoned somewhere on the floor without breaking eye contact with you.

She then launched herself at you wriggling her fingers and attacking all you weak ticklish spots. In a matter of seconds both of you were laughing and your were asking for mercy.

You don't learn, do ya? – Nico was on top of you, straddling your hips and looking down at you with a satisfied smile.

\- I yield! – you proclaimed wiping your teary eyes.

There was a second of silence between you two, where you couldn’t look away from each other. The next thing you knew, your lips were smashed together. It was kind of aggressive and certainly unexpected, but far from unpleasant. Her hands were at your sides again, but this time under your shirt lightly scraping your skin, which made you let out a soft moan onto her lips. The sound appeared to break some kind of spell since she moved away from the kiss and looked at you like a doe hit by headlights. She looked uncertain, trying to assess what she had done and how you were going to react. She made to move away from straddling you but you put your hands on her hips and huffed a laugh.

\- Looks like your were the one dying to kiss me – you joked with a side grin as you made to sit up.  
\- Huh?! – it took her a second to react.

This time you were the one to start the kiss, and made sure it was soft at first, barely brushing your lips together, letting it build up slowly. Then, after picking up a synced pace, you lightly bit her bottom lip, as a way to ask for permission into her mouth which was granted quickly. Your tongues intertwined in a fight for dominance, and she knew how to win you over, biting and tugging softly at your tongue piercing. Her mouth tasted like a mix of faint tobacco, cheap beer and the dark chocolate you had been eating a while ago.

You moved one of your hands to the bared part of her back to trace light lines onto her skin moving from one tattoo to the next, while keeping the other on her hips for grounding. As if that was the sign she had been waiting for, her hands started to roam under your shirt again, making their way to your chest finding your nipples and playing with your piercings. You took this as a cue to slip the hand you had on her back up under her short crop top to unclasp her bra so you could cup her bared breasts wit your hands.

\- ...’s on the way... – she grunted against your lips while tugging your shirt upwards.

You huffed a laugh as you moved away so she could remove your shirt, and you moved to undo her shorts while she took off her glasses, leaving them carefully on the nightstand, and discarded her top and bra throwing them somewhere on the floor.

This was way past the point of no return, but it seemed fine. Both of you had hungry eyes that looked at the other’s body relishing on their forms and devouring every new detail you hadn't known until that very moment, like all the freckles over her chest, the roundness of her tits and how her nipples were a couple shades darker than her skin, a new tattoo she had added to the work of art her body is...

You slided your hands from her waist up to her breasts, your left hand making it's way to the back of her head, tangling your fingers on her long black hair while you mouthed at the crook of her neck and clavicles.

She broke away from you, put a had on your chest to make you lie down and raised her hips to get rid of her shorts and pants. Right after she made it to your slacks and undies, hooking her fingers on the waistband of both clothes and tugging at them so fast you barely had time to rise your hips from the bed to make it easier.

\- Eager much? – you tried to joke, but your voice sounded kind of strangled by desire.  
\- Shut it! – she ordered fixing her eyes on yours – if you want to use your mouth so much put it to work on somethin' useful!  
\- Your wish is my command! – you chuckled, getting up and shoving her on to the bed to change positions.

You made your way lazily, planting light kisses and some bite marks on your way down from her sternum to her hips, spending a some time playing with her nipples. You put your hands on her knees and made her rise them and open her legs so you could sit between them and “put your mouth to work”.

You scrapped at the inner part of her thighs leaving red angry lines behind while kissing and sucking beautiful marks on her belly rolls, making her bite her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning too loud. You looked at her with a smirk before diving between her thighs, and started caressing and licking at her folds. There had been barely any foreplay, but you could feel she was burning with the same desire you did. Still, you made sure to smear a good amount of her own slick and your saliva on your fingers before dipping one onto her. You changed between sucking and licking at her clit and lightly rubbing it with your thumb while you kept working her insides with your fingers, thrusting and scissoring while looking for her sweet spot. Nico's fingers snaked their way into your hair, pulling at it, which got you humming in pleasure.

\- Oh, [y/n]! You tryin’ to kill me?  
\- Well, if you do so screaming my name... – you smirked at her, licking her moist from your lips.  
\- Fuhh.. – a moan cut her in the middle of her phrase when you found the right spot and kept hitting it – Fuck you!!  
\- No... – you huffed, leaving her clit for a second to bite a the inside of her thigh – You're not...

You left a trail of wet sloppy kisses on your way back to her core. For how she writhed and moaned, she was close to reaching her climax, so you focused your attention on her sensitive bundle of nerves, pushing her off the edge, your name a cry on her lips as you kept lapping her folds like a hungry kitten.

\- Well... Mmh... – you swept a long wet stripe with your tongue along her folds, toying with your piercing on her clit, sending shivers all over her body – You better get your ass over here... ‘cause I don’t like being... – her breading was ragged and couldn’t finish in one go – ... the only one who's bein’ played with...

You smiled at her state and obliged to her, moving your body so you would be as available for her as she was for you, because you were far from done with her. Once you were on position Nico lost no time to start licking and sucking at your most intimate parts, making yourself get lost in the sensation of her ministrations for a moment, your support on your arms failing a little, threatening to crush Nico under you.

\- Hey! – she slapped your ass – you better not slack off now, or I'll make you regret it! – she said slapping you again.

Your breath hitched at first, but you moaned unashamedly as the second slap fell upon your skin.

\- If spanking is all you're gonna do, maybe it'll be worth it – you turned your head to give her a cheeky smile, which earned you a new slap, before getting back to work your mouth on her.

You both went from soft caresses and touches to trying to make the other moan louder, and torn apart between making the other come faster or dragging the pleasure as long as you could before the other begged to come. Nico seemed to set for the first option, maybe to make up for the time you had spent on her first, showing off how good she was with her mouth not only at kissing. While you decided on the latter, stopping your activities each time you noticed she was drawing closer to her orgasm, earning yourself a bite at your inner thigh or a hard slap.

It was becoming hard to keep yourself steady and focused with all the mix of pain and pleasure she was giving to you. No matter how much you tried to endure it, you were becoming undone on top of her, getting closer and closer to your limit, so you stopped playing around and hastened the pace of your ministrations, until you felt her muscles tensing, her fingers clawing at your lower back and her insides clenching around your fingers as she breathed roughly through her mouth, wide open in a silent moan. You could feel the puffs of her breathing on the moist skin between your thighs.

You moved to the side, to lie down beside her, but kept caressing her through out her spasms and lapping at her slick, letting her enjoy her high and bringing her to a third orgasm taking advantage of the hypersensitivity, while you slowly touched yourself enjoying her voice.

When she came down and started to breathe normally, you turned to look at her and pinched hard at her ass.

\- Who's slacking off now? – you laughed, still touching yourself and making sure she noticed.  
\- Oh my god! I'm tryin' to come back from heaven here...  
\- I'm glad you enjoyed the ride so much... – you winked at her and kissed right above her hipbone – But if you're good to talk, you're good to suck – you bit over the kiss you just planted.

She clicked her tongue, but lost no time to make you lie on your back and started to caress and lick at your crotch, one hand straying to one of your nipples. You brought one of your hands to your mouth, biting your fingers to stifle your voice, while your other hand went to her head, lightly scrapping at her scalp making her moan against your most sensitive skin, which got you shivering and closing on to your edge. She lifted her head just a little to look at you, relishing on how you threw your head back into the mattress and how hard you were biting your own fingers. She went on her final attack on to you, licking and sucking with all her might, making you come hard, your vision turning white, your mouth forming a perfect “O”.

You took long hard breaths through your mouth, coming down to your senses, and then looked up to see her propped up on one elbow.

\- Am I good or am I god? – she smiled rising one of her eyebrows.  
\- Don't make yourself so high, dear! – you took a deep breath as you sit up – Remember I made you come trice... – you rose your hand showing three wriggling fingers to emphasize.  
\- You know it's not quantity but quality what counts!

You snorted at her comment and both of you started to laugh at your little competition. Once the laugh died, you got up to take your discarded shirt to clean Nico and yourself up some.

\- Ah... Why haven't we done this before? – she asked letting you do your thing.  
\- Good question... – you sat by her side, throwing the shirt away and reaching for the previously forgotten cigarette, lighting it up and taking a drag.  
\- I think it’s your fault, ya know? – she grabbed your wrist to get the cigarette to her lips.  
\- How comes? – you blew the smoke through your nose.  
\- Always playin' around, taking my smokes, – she let go of your wrist – lookin' at me with half hooded eyes... but not movin' a damned finger... – she lets the smoke out with a sigh – If weren't for me!  
\- Okay, okay... – you rose your hands surrendering.  
\- But... as long as this is not the last time... – she stretched taking almost all the bed to herself – I think I'm good with the timing...

You took a drag from the cigarette and went to her lips to share the smoke in a kiss. A long contented silence stretched between you two until Nico incorporated to pick up her glasses and put them on.

\- It'll be weird, though...  
\- What will? – you put the cigarette butt out on the ashtray and made her move so you could lie on your belly next to her, resting your head on your arms.  
\- ... Ya know... Hearing anyone sayin' “we look like siblings” – she made exaggerated air quotes – ... now that we're fuckbuddies...  
\- What?! – you lifted your head, your voice full of disbelief, and looked at her truly annoyed – It's always been weird!  
\- You're right... – she snorted – You're right...

She stared at the ceiling for a while and then turned to you, looking serious.

\- Next time I'm bringin' in some of my toys...  
\- Oh? – you looked intrigued at her.  
\- I mean, this was fun an' all... But my jaw is killin' me!  
\- Ooh! Poor baby... – you reached a hand to her jaw as if to give her a massage, but instead you pinched her cheek.  
\- Hey! – she slapped your hand away.  
\- Hmm... After all your stories... Can't wait to see you in action with one of them... – you gave her a wink and she answered with a toothy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell for Nico right of the bat, and I feel she is underapreciated... There are barely any Nico x reader so I wrote my own piece XDD
> 
>   
Anyways,  
Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Once in a life time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wide bare back caught your attention, and you let your eyes delight in the view of his tight muscles flexing, letting the urge to cover every inch of his body with bite marks sink in. He sat against the head board, looking shy and troubled since you still had your clothes on. “Oh, my... he’s more like a puppy than I ever thought!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
Here's the second chapter, this time revolving around sweet boy Nero.  
°(^\\\^)°  
I pictured him here like in DMC4, with his longish hair, since he is right out of high school.
> 
> Pairing: Nero x Reader  
Word count: 2969
> 
> Please, enjoy!

After high school Nico started working with her grandma over in Red Grave City to make some savings for her mayor in mechanical engineering. Nero was moving away for college there too, sponsored by an apparently remorseful father. You were to remain in Fortuna, at least for the time being, so you started working at a shop.  
Since your father had a night shift, you decided to make a party for them at your place. You prepared some snacks, sweets, fizzy drinks and a bottle of tequila, because you weren’t sure you could trust them in bringing anything worthy. Nero took charge of bringing food, “There’s no party without pizza” is what he said. While Nico brought beer, “Were you expecting something different?”, no, of course not.

  
The evening went by, between laughs and cheers.  
\- Oh, man! – Nico yawned – You’re a lucky one Nero!  
\- How so?  
\- You're going to college with all your expenses paid!  
\- Yeah – he scoffed – by a father I don't remember and who couldn’t bother his ass all these years to meet me.  
\- All I can hear is no student loan to pay ‘till you die... – Nico took a shot of tequila and rose her beer to her lips to take a loud gulp – and I would kill for that...  
\- I'm siding with Nero here – you said from where you were sitting on the floor in front of them, the couch taken by both of your guests – we don't know if he'll make Nero pay afterwards... – you took a sip of your drink – You can't trust a guy like that...  
\- Thanks’ [y/n]... – he grimaced and took a swing of his beer – That makes me fell so much better...  
You gave him an apologetic smile, downing what was left of your tequila.  
\- Anyways... – Nico slurred – You should take the chance... – she made herself comfortable on the couch – maybe... – her voice trailed off becoming a soft mumble – maybe even get to know the man...  
\- Are you serious? – Nero turned to look at her – you're always saying how you hate...  
\- Hush – you cut Nero – it's useless, she's asleep...  
You got up, your bare feet padding softly on the floor, took a throw from your room and tucked Nico.  
\- ... That was fast....  
\- Yeah, well... She's been busting her ass off all week, and came back just for this... I'm surprised she made it through her fourth beer – you sighed and Nero chuckled – But she's right, you should take the chance with college.  
\- Yeah... I don't know... – he sighed and made it for a other beer – with all that's going on... I don't know if I wanna go...  
\- All that's going on? ... You mean with Kyrie? – he started blushing but didn't answer – Are you even dating?  
\- Well... No... I just graduated high school, and... She's all busy with her projects and studies...  
\- Really? – you went behind him and put your hands on his shoulders – Are you always this tense?? – you gave him a little rub and then slided your left arm around his neck while petting his long white hair with your right hand – So, tell me... – you put your head on his shoulder – Which is it? Haven't gathered the courage yet or are not sure about asking her out? – you huffed a quiet laugh – I mean, You've been pinning after her for ages... – you kept massaging his scalp – But, maybe it’s too soon to tie yourself down... you got all your live ahead for that... – your right hand trailed down to his chest.  
You noticed his breath hitch, and a little tent starting to rise on his trousers.  
\- Can you... not do that? – he tried to pry your arms off him without using much force.  
\- Do what? – you asked playfully, perfectly aware of what he meant.  
\- Br... Breathing in my ear... – he seemed to relax as you let go of his neck.  
\- Oh... you mean this? – and purposefully blew softly onto his ear.  
\- Hey! – flustered, he got up from the couch, grabbing one of your arms and putting you against the wall – What's the matter with you? – you could see the blush spreading on his cheeks to his neck.  
\- Keep it down... – you snickered – you're gonna wake Nico up...  
\- Are you drunk? – he asked with a mix of concern and what sounded like disappointment.  
\- No, I'm not! – you looked up at him offended – I only had one drink, so I may be somewhat tipsy... – you put your hand to his chest – but I certainly am hungry and horny, so you either let go of my arm and I go fix my problems by myself or... – you got your hand from his chest up to his neck – you come with me to the bedroom and we might even fix a couple of your insecurities...  
By this point his blush had spread up to his ears, but he still wouldn't move one way or the other, so you closed in and teasingly grinded your hips against his, just to make clear you were serious. He became even redder and pushed himself away, still not letting go of you, stumbling on the coffee table, which almost made you fall on top of him.  
\- Fuck off... – Nico grumbled and stirred a little in her sleep.

  
You stayed still, waiting for Nico to wake up or Nero to let go. When nothing happened, you huffed and made your way to the bedroom door, pulling hard on your arm to make him react one way or the other. He looked from Nico to you and followed quietly.  
\- This is your last call – you said turning on the light of your bedroom – once the door is closed it's game on, so back off now or buckle up...  
He was the one to close the door, and moved caging you between himself and the door. You could see he was nervous, but his eyes were fixed on you.  
\- All right... – you smirked at him – you wanna play tough? – with one swift movement you undid his fly and had your hand palming at his half hard cock through his boxers.  
His breath was caught on his throat, his body giving in to your touch.  
\- Yeah... That's what I thought... – you removed your hand from him and patted his chest – why don't you be a good boy, huh? – your smirk widening – strip down and sit on the bed.  
He did as you told him while you locked the door, you could hear him curse under his breath as he tried to get his laced boots off. His wide bare back caught your attention, and you let your eyes delight in the view of his tight muscles flexing, letting the urge to cover every inch of his body with bite marks sink in. He sat against the head board, looking shy and troubled since you still had your clothes on. “_Oh, my... he’s more like a puppy than I ever thought!_” you laugh inside. You undressed making a little show for him, standing with your back to him, looking over your shoulder with a wink and a teasing smile while you took off you t-shirt, swaying your hips to remove your trousers and undies. He licked his lips. You may not be the tall muscular type as him, but you know your charms and how to use them and you are proud of your body. You made it to the nightstand to take a little bottle of lube and a condom from a drawer, giving Nero a side glance to see him fully hard now with the expectation of what was coming. “_... He's as well equipped as it felt!_”  
\- How many piercings do you even have? – his eyes roaming all over you as you climbed onto the bed – hey... – his brows were rising up to his hairline – I didn't know you could have one d... – you grabbed his jaw, cutting his babbling.  
\- Okay, tough boy – you made him look at your eyes – I'm gonna set a couple rules here. First: no talking unless it's something important like “don’t do that” or “ keep going”. Second: keep your hands on the bed unless I tell you otherwise.  
You waited for an answer, and when he did not respond you rose an eyebrow and tightened your grip on his jaw.  
\- Understood? – he nodded and you let his jaw free – Good!  
You slipped between his legs, massaging his thighs while smiling to give him some reassurance as he put his hands on the bed following your order. You moved your hands to his, and made your way up his arms with feather like touches, until you reached his neck.  
\- Oh! I almost forgot! – you rubbed his shoulders to take away the sudden tension – There is a third rule... – you got close to him to whisper right in his ear while your hands fell to his hips – Enjoy the ride! – you licked the shell of his ear and nibbled at his earlobe while you pulled him from his hips to make him sit at a less sharp angle so you had a better access.  
He gave a little yelp, his hands and ass dragging the bedsheets in the process. You chuckled and unleashed the urge to cover him in bite marks, starting at his jaw and neck, following with his pecs giving a special attention to his nipples, down his abs to his bellybutton, all the while stroking his hardness with light teasing hands. 

You positioned yourself a little more comfortable to get down on him, you gave him a teasing lick and looked up at him before so he knew what was coming. You saw him biting his lower lip, his eyes screwed shut, maybe to concentrate on what he was feeling. A little disappointed, you got up and cupped his face with your hands.  
\- You better keep your eyes open, tough boy... – you whispered against his lips – ‘cause this is a once in a life time show for you. – you licked his lips and went back down, letting your hands scrape against the sensitive skin of the bite marks, making him shiver.  
You stroked him a couple times, then went on to lick his length, teasing his slit with you tongue piercing. You looked up again to make sure he was looking, and kissed his wet tip as a reward. You uncapped the lube and spread some un your hands. You went back to stroking him lightly while licking and sucking the head of his shaft, and used your free hand to start preparing yourself. You kept a slow teasing pace on both fronts, searching for your sweet spot. When you found it you moaned around him, making him squirm in pleasure. Now you were sure both of you were well prepared, so you gave his shaft a last lick before moving forward.  
\- Ah... Don't... – Nero's voice was weak, his breathing laboured.  
\- Huh? – you look him in the eyes, seeing a shy brightness to them – What’d ya say? – you licked your lips.  
\- Don’t... Don't stop that... – he turned bright red, while you noticed his knuckles were white from the tightness of his grip on the sheets.  
You gave him a wicked smile, straddled his legs smacking your hips together, trapping his manhood between your bodies, and cupped his face in your hands tracing his lips with your thumbs.  
\- Don't worry, tough boy... – you huffed a small laugh grinding your hips – The show just got started...  
You ripped open the condom and put it onto Nero. You unstopped the lube again and poured some onto his covered length, spreading it with teasing strokes. He looked so overwhelmed you thought he could cum at any given moment, better make sure both of you got to enjoy yourselves all you could.

  
You put one of your arms to Nero's shoulders for leverage and, rising your hips, guided his hardness to your entrance, first letting it slide a little to spread the lube on you, then getting in to position so he would enter you as you slowly lowered your hips to meet his again. You took a moment to adjust. Your hands travelled from his neck down his arms to gently unclasp them from the bedsheet. You took them onto your mouth, gave them a butterfly kiss each, and guided them to your hips, not breaking eye contact with him. He grabbed your hips firmly, his nails slightly digging in your skin.  
Taking in a deep breath, you started moving your hips, slowly picking up a pace and slightly changing the angle so he would hit the right place. Suddenly Nero’s grip on your hips tightened, stilling your movements, as his eyes fluttered shut and his breath left his mouth with a loud moan. You looked at him without curiosity, “_Did he just cum?_”, but you could clearly feel he was still hard and not giving any sign of going limp. You let out a small laugh, cradling Nero's face in your hands and lightly stroking his cheek bones with your thumbs.  
\- Are you okay? – you asked softly.  
\- I... I.. – he shyly opened his eyes, but looked away from you.  
\- Hey! It’s alright, tough boy – you put your arms around his neck and whispered in to his ear – It’s alright... – his hands relaxed a bit – Are you good to keep going?  
You broke apart to look at him. He looked back at you from behind his white bangs and gave a little nod. You started moving again, rolling your hips lazily against his. After a while you leaned your forehead on to his and brought one of your hands to your front, chasing your own pleasure.

  
You let you eyes fall closed for a second, revelling on each movement, until you felt he was trying to control the pace while one of his hands left your hips to try and join your own hand. You stopped moving at all, grabbed him by the wrist bringing his hand to your face. You licked a wet strip from the palm of his hand up to the pad of his thumb, sucking his finger once and lightly scrapping it with your teeth on it’s way out. His baby blue pupils were fully blown.  
\- Did I say you could do that? ... – you bit on the joint between his thumb and the palm of his hand, he shook his head – That’s right...  
You cradled his head, tangling your fingers in his wet white locks, guiding him to rest his forehead on your shoulder, making sure your bodies were pressed flush together and his hand back on your hip. You took a painfully slow pace to torture him a little for his misbehaviour then, convinced he couldn't take control again in this new position, resumed your previous pace both with your hips and your hand.

  
You soon found out your were all kinds of wrong. Having his head on your shoulder, he took the chance to bite at the apex of your neck and behind your ear, making your breath and movements stutter and giving him the opportunity to take full control pushing you into the mattress. He moved in sharp thrusts, hitting every so often your sweet spot while still biting and sucking at your neck. He had you coming in no time, and you took to bite him back to placate your moan. His movements and breathing became erratic, your insides clenching at him were dragging him to his orgasm soon after, thrusting deep into you one last time.  
You could feel his breath puffing against your neck, his body almost becoming deadweight on top of you. You had one of your hands caressing it’s way up and down his spine, while the other was at the back of his neck.  
\- That was good... – you laughed quietly in his ear – ... not bad at all... – you petted his soft hair and planted a kiss to his temple sighing – I think I can forgive you for not following the rules...  
\- Are you kidding? – he rose his head scoffing, moving to lie on his side to not crush you and to take the condom out.  
You gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and got up, signalling him at the bin by the door so he could throw away the used prophylactic.  
\- Is it always like this? I mean, with Nico... – he trailed off.  
\- No, you talk too much. With her our mouths are either too occupied or too tired for that.  
\- Gross! – he grimaced - Didn't need that image of Nico in my head...  
\- Then... – you paused to put your shirt and undies on – you shouldn't have asked. – you stuck your tongue out and made it to the door.  
\- Were are you going?  
\- I'm taking a shower, you can take the bed and nap.  
You unlocked the door, got out and closed it as quietly as possible.  
\- Hey, honey! Need assistance? – Nico had her arms crossed on top of the back of the couch, her head resting on them with a big grin.  
You jumped back and gave a little yelp.  
\- Sorry... Did we wake you?  
\- Well... Stumbling around ain't subtle, neither were your voices... This walls are paper thin... – she shivered all over – I think Nero's moans will haunt me for life! So gross...  
You laughed, their reactions so akin...  
\- I'm hitting the shower, come with me and I'll make it up to you...  
\- You better! – she got up and followed you.


	3. Drinks on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You noticed the woman was giving you a thorough look and smiled at her, she wasn't bad looking herself. Short black hair, nice body and... “Wait... Are her eyes a different colour?” you were thankful you weren't gaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy silly chapter, hope you enjoy! (^\\\\\^)
> 
> Pairing: Lady & Reader  
Word count: 1981

Spring was coming to an end, and since you knew at least Nico was done with exams, you decided to pay a surprise visit to your friends over Red Grave City. Since they moved there to study a couple years ago you missed them and went to visit whenever you could.  
You were on the bus, getting close to when you took your phone to message them.

Group chat: The Three Caballeros  
U: How u dorks doing? Free to talk?  
ToughBoy: Too busy studying  
... Crazy mechanic is writing ...  
U: Real study or anatomy studies w/ Kyrie??  
ToughBoy: Fuck you  
Crazy mechanic: STFU! Working  
U: ok, ttyl

So Nico was over at her family’s shop on the outskirts of the city, all right! You got down on the closest stop and made your way there.  
You walked in and saw Nico animatedly talking to a female customer.  
\- What’s up, looser?! – as soon as she saw you, she jumped over the counter and went to give you a bone crushing hug.  
\- Nothing much... – you were fighting to breathe – Just decided to drop and visit!  
\- You should've called! – she ruffled your hair.  
\- Then there’d be no surprise!  
\- But you'd had known it's a couple hours ‘till I get off! – she seemed to suddenly remember the customer – Yo! Sorry Lady!  
You noticed the woman was giving you a thorough look and smiled at her, she wasn't bad looking herself. Short black hair, nice body and... “_Wait... Are her eyes a different colour?_” you were thankful you weren't gaping.  
\- Don't worry, I was already done – she offered a smile.  
\- [Y/n] this is Lady – she went over to the customer and put a hand on her shoulder – a family friend, loyal customer and a badass bounty hunter!  
\- Come on, Nico! You'll make me blush! – she laughed – I'm joking, keep'em coming!  
\- Pleasure – you extended your hand and she shook it.  
\- Well [y/n], you can't stay here – Nico gave you a slight shove – Granny’ll kill me if I get distracted and you are an absolute distraction!  
\- Right... Guess I'll go see if I catch wind of Nero to bug him... – you said without much conviction.  
\- Wouldn’t try! He’s dead serious studying! Think Kyrie told him they would go on a date if he had good grades – Nico wriggled her brows.  
You shrugged and sighed.  
\- There's nothing more powerful than two br... – you stopped for a second and decided to change the phrase – Kyrie's words to motivate him...  
\- You can bet your ass – Nico said going back behind the counter.  
\- Then I'll roam aimlessly like a stray dog waiting for you, dear – you tried to use your best puppy eyes on her.  
\- Sure, go on... – Nico turned her back to you waving you off – I'll text you when I'm off...  
\- You are heartless! – you feigned a sniffle.  
You realised Lady was watching the scene, looking amused as if watching her favourite show.  
\- You know... – she said – I could show you around to kill some time...  
\- Really? I don’t want to bother you...  
\- It’s fine, I’ve got some spare time too... And you could tell me some gossips about Nico, maybe that way I can black-mail her into giving me a good discount...  
\- That ain't gonna happen! – Nico chirped.  
You looked over at Nico, making your way to the door with Lady.  
\- Hope you don't regret it if I don’t come back to you, Nico...  
\- Don’t your hopes too high, looser! She's too much for you! – you heard her as the door closed behind you and Lady.  
Lady was laughing amused.  
\- You too have quite the dynamic.  
\- We've known each other for a while, so we're in sync – you winked.

You two went for a walk, chatting about your friendship with Nico and how Lady came to know the Goldstein family among other topics. You could tell she was somewhat older than you, but couldn’t set for her age and you were not going to ask. There was some light flirting along the way on both ends, you were certain, but you didn’t know her enough to discern if it was part of her character or actual flirting.  
\- You want to grab a drink?  
\- Sure!  
\- We could go to the “Devil may Cry”, it's a good place to sit down and talk over good music.  
She took your hand and guided you to the bar. It was not a big place, just a square-shaped room resembling a studio, wooden floors and plaster walls with wooden panels on bottom part. Looking from the entrance, there was a couple sets of simple table and chairs to the centre and left of the room, and in front of them a couple of couches and a pool table. On the right side of the room, in the corner was an antique jukebox, playing country rock music softly, next to the bar. On the back were a couple doors, provably leading to the bathrooms and kitchen. Quite a good place for a drink.  
Lady took you to one of the tables.  
\- What do you want?  
\- I'll set for a soda, too soon to start with heavy drinks – you joked.  
\- You got it! – she winked at you and went to the bar to ask for the drinks to a beautiful blonde bartender clad in a leather corset.  
She came back with your drinks and seated in front of you. With the dim lightning you noticed she had a couple faded scars over her nose and cheeks, which made you wonder how many others were scattered over her body adorning it like medals of her triumphs.  
\- How's the bounty hunter life? – you asked, trying to hide the fact that you were starting to daydream about her.  
\- It’s hard and sucks for the most part... – Lady sighed – Always wandering from one place to the next on the hunt... But it pays off! – she said with a big smile.  
\- Might be a lonely life, though... – you trailed off looking straight in to her eyes with a side grin in your lips.  
\- Sometimes... – she answered with a smile of her own – I have my own means to keep myself company, if you know what I mean... – she winked at you – But, then again, Trish, my girlfriend, can solve all my problems easily – she smiled pointing at the blonde bartender.  
\- Right... Why am I not surprised? – you whispered rising your hands – Sorry, shouldn't have assumed anything...  
\- Oh! Don’t worry, it's my fault too.. I was having so much fun flirting with you...  
Your phone buzzed.  
\- Guess I'm kind of saved by the bell – you laughed taking your phone to read the text.

Crazy Mechanic chat:  
Crazy mechanic: where r u?  
You: Devil may Cry bar w/ Lady  
Crazy mechanic: BRT, wait out  
You: k

\- I'm afraid our date is over... – you sighed dramatically.  
\- Too bad... Really, I was having so much fun... – she said sadly – I'm sorry for misleading you... But you can bet I would jump your bones if I wasn't in a relationship...  
\- I know how to take rejection – you winked at her – but that gives me some comfort nonetheless. – you made to take money out of your wallet.  
\- Oh, no! Drinks on me! I'll let you pay next time – she promised.  
\- So, there’s going to be a next time?  
\- Sure! Give me your phone!  
\- Then, next time, we should meet when Nico and Trish are free... – you proposed as you exchanged numbers.

You bid your goodbyes and walked out the door, still feeling a sting of shame on the chest. The evening was getting colder, so you pulled your jacket closer to you and hoped Nico wouldn’t take too long. A couple minutes later Nico’s old van was turning the corner and stopping in front of you.  
\- Jump in looser! – she lighted a cigarette and beamed a knowing smile at you as you opened the passenger's door.  
\- You mother f... You knew she has a girlfriend?! – you hit her arm.  
\- Told you she was too much for ya! – she cackled and drove away from the bar – She does have a pretty smokin’ body, though...  
\- Nico! No daydreaming on the wheel!! – you smacked her arm.  
\- Anyways... My place?  
\- I thought of crashing there, obviously, but after such betrayal...  
\- C’mon! I got some space in my bed ready for your sorry ass...  
\- Oh, then I hope you don't mind if I accidentally kick your traitorous ass out of bed while sleeping...  
\- Oh, so you were hoping to sleep?  
\- At some point, yeah...  
\- Sleep is for the dead, the weak and the boring! And beat me if I'm either! – she slammed her hand on the steering wheel for emphasis – You know how many MCU films we've got to catch up on?  
And sure enough, the MCU marathon was a hard test on your endurance to keep your eyes open to avoid nodding off over 45 hours just with the released films. But it paid off when the one who was falling asleep was Nico, you would kick her leg or make her loose her balance onto her arm to wake her. Of course, you would stop to get a short nap spooning together every 4-5 movies when neither of you could pay attention anymore.

Days later, after a much needed full day off sleeping and when Nero was done with his last final, the three of you met on the college grounds to lounge on the grass talking and bathing in the sun that seemed as glad for the last term to be over as the students.  
\- Still can't believe you cut your hair so short... – you sighed and reached to ruffle Nero’s hair - You're not cute anymore...  
\- Who said I wanted to be cute – he slapped your hands off.  
\- Nico – you turned to her and dramatically took her hands between yours – promise to me you won't cut yours!!  
\- You crazy? – she shoved you away – No way I'll let scissors close to this beauty! – she raked a hand through her raven mane.  
You laid down, putting your head on Nico’s lap and your legs over Nero's and looked lazily at the few clouds scattered through the sky.  
\- You comfy? – Nero’s question was filled with irony.  
\- Very! – you started.  
\- How long are you planning to stay? Don’t you have to work or something? – Nero asked trying to get your legs off of him.  
\- Oh... Yeah, well... – you shifted uncomfortably and cleared your throat – had some disagreements with the manager when I found out they were paying me less than the others and told them to go fuck themselves...  
\- Wow, that's classy... – he laughed.  
\- As if you wouldn’t have done the same! – you knew he would.  
\- If you are looking for a new job I could talk with grandma... Maybe she can give you a job or knows of someone... Can't grant you anything though!  
\- Don’t worry... – you got up and kicked Nero softly decided to return the blow – How are you doing with your father?  
\- My father? – he scoffed and looked somewhat mad at you – Haven’t seen much of him except crossing paths on campus a couple times...  
\- On campus?  
\- Yeah! – Nico nudged your side snickering – Turns out he's a big fish here, but we don't have any classes with him.  
\- What a shame! For a second there I was imagining Nero asking during the lesson and saying dad instead of professor – you laughed.  
\- That’s not funny – he punched your arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original intention was to make a smuty chapter with each character. But, no matter how I tried, I just couldn't write anything of the like for Lady and Trish. It made me sad, specially because Lady is my 2nd female crush of the series (Nico stands 1rst)...  
Anyways...  
Hope you liked it!


	4. Of bets and bluffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a pool game on, and you decided on joining. Half way through you noticed a man on the far corner of the bar, stealing glances at you. He was tall with stern features, his slicked back hair sporting a dark blue suit. You analysed him as you walked around the pool table pretending to search for a good angle to watch your opponent’s shot. You caught him looking at you again and flashed a smile his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4rd chapter! This time featuring Vergil (^\\\\\^)
> 
> Pairing: Vergil x Reader  
Word count: 3209
> 
> Please, enjoy!

You found a job at a coffee shop downtown and stayed with Nico for a few weeks until you found a flat that you could afford, Red Grave City's rents were far more expensive than back in Fortuna. If you didn’t find one at the beginning of the new school term, you had decided on moving to a cheap motel room to not bother Nico any further.

Still, Nico had her own life, so you would go out for a walk or a drink by yourself when she brought a date over.  
\- I can’t believe you are seeing someone else... – you looked at her with your most pitiful puppy eyes – You make me feel betrayed and lonely... – you sniffled dramatically.  
\- Never said we were exclusive... – Nico said putting an arm around your shoulder and guiding you to the door.  
You looked into each others eyes for a brief moment and started laughing. You kissed her forehead wishing her good luck with her date and went outside. Maybe you could find a date yourself to spend the night.

You ended up in the Devil may Cry. You had taken a like to the place since Lady brought you there.  
There was a pool game on, so you ordered a drink and decided on joining. Half way through the game you noticed a man on the far corner of the bar, stealing glances at you. He was tall with stern features, his slicked back hair a light shade you couldn’t discern in the dim yellow light of the bar. He was sporting a dark blue suit, drinking alone. “_Hmm... A business man on his late 30’s?_” You analysed him as you walked around the pool table pretending to search for a good angle to watch your opponent’s shot. You caught him looking at you again and flashed a smile his way. “_Bingo!_” You could see a brief sign of bewilderment on his clear eyes before he looked away. “_Interesting..._” Did your smile catch him off guard? The game was almost finished, one shot and it would yours... But you could feel the intense gaze of the man in blue on you again, boring a hole into your back and distracting you enough to miss the shot. “_Well, time to move to a different bet..._” You downed your drink and sauntered over to the man in blue, who didn't loose track of your movements.  
You gave him a side glance with a smirk dancing in your lips as you ordered a new drink placing yourself next to him. Up close you noticed his hair was indeed silver white, and he was much more handsome than what you thought at first. “_He would look like a sculpted angel if he lost that scowl..._” You amused yourself with that thought as the bartender served your drink. A couple minutes went by and you could feel each time his eyes raked over you as if looking at a book written in a language he couldn’t understand, but was eager to learn...  
\- Are you gonna keep all night staring at me or are you planning to make a move? – you inquired lightly taking your drink to your lips.  
“_Did he just flinch?_” you bit the inside of your cheek to repress a bark of laughter. To have someone like him react like that at you... You left your drink on the counter and turned to the man in blue, brushing on purpose against him.  
\- You either are not used to flirting or to have someone speak up to you... – you gave him a once over look and then stared straight in those piercing ice blue eyes – maybe both... I'm [y/n].  
His ice blue eyes had a nice shine to them, a mix of curiosity with a hint of lust. You propped your elbow against the bar and waited for him to talk back.  
\- You know – you inched closed and saw him quirk an eyebrow – This would be a good time to tell me your name... – your voice almost a whisper, to force him closer to hear you – I'm tired of thinking of you as “the man in blue”...  
He left a small laugh escape through his lips before darting the tip of his tongue out to lick them.  
\- It's... – he cleared his throat – ...Vergil...  
His voice took you by surprise. You expected it to be deep maybe even husky, but it was a bit nasal, light and clear.  
\- He speaks! – you quipped somewhere in between taunt and flirt.  
He took a deep breath, the corners of his mouth starting to curve up.  
\- I believe talking is not what you are really looking for... – a sly smile that lifted his lips to his eyes.  
The furrowing of his brows had dissolved giving him a younger and relaxed look. “_That’s what I‘m talking about!_”  
\- From 0 to 100 in the blink of a eye... – you laughed.  
\- Is that a problem? – this time he was the one taunting.  
\- Not as long as it’s not like that the other way around too... – you smirked.  
\- That can be quite insulting... – he retorted, his scowl threatening to come back as a dangerous look set in his eyes.  
\- Well... – you got as close as you could to his ear and whispered – we could go somewhere else, lets say a private room, so you can prove me wrong... Vergil – you let the name roll on your tongue like a sweet.  
\- I'm afraid – he glanced over at the bar – I can't leave.  
You took one step back and clicked your tongue going back to your drink.  
\- Tsk... Then you shouldn't start games you don't plan to see through till the end – you murmured against your glass – Spoilsport.  
\- As I recall – he moved behind you, trapping you against the counter – you were the one to start... – this time, he was the one to close in to your ear – And I never said I won't see this through – he said taking your arm to make you follow him. – My words were that I can’t leave.

You let Vergil guide you, weaving through the customers. “_Didn’t take him for the ‘bathroom quickie' type... But I guess a clean bathroom is better than an alley..._” you sighed internally, a little disappointed but too worked up to back off now. He dragged you through the door, but, to your surprise, instead of pushing you into the bathroom, he took you to the small office at the end of the hall.  
\- Definitely more private... But is it safe? – you slowly licked your lips – Won't we get caught or interrupted?  
\- We won't. – his voice a low rumble.  
You looked around while he closed and locked the door: just an old desk a chair behind it. You took your leather jacket off, leaving it on top of the desk as you leaned on it.  
\- Are you the owner? – a playful smile danced on your lips as he took off his jacket and left it on the chair.  
\- Just doing someone a favour. – he closed up to you.  
\- Hope you'll do me a favour... or two too...  
Suddenly his hand closed around your throat, and your hands shot up instinctively to his wrist.  
\- Enough talking! – his voice a low growl.  
His thumb moved from your throat to under your chin, angling your head to attack your mouth ravenously, biting mercilessly at your bottom lip until you gasped and he took the chance to dive his tongue in to your mouth like he owned it. His other hand roamed freely from your chest, tracing circles with his thumb on your pierced nipple, to your lower back, sliding underneath your clothes and kneading your ass.  
“_Fucker... Tricking me playing coy!_” You clawed intently at his wrist with one hand and bit back at his lips to make him pay for the scare while you fumbled to unbutton his shirt with your free hand to drag your nails at his chest too. Vergil let out a soft hiss and broke away from your abused mouth, his eyes narrowed with hunger, his lips curved in a grin. He took both of your wrist in one hand, pinning them to your chest, and pushed you against the closest wall, pushing your legs open with one of his knees. He attacked your mouth again, grinding against your hips, pressing his leg on your crotch. You couldn’t help but moan and grind back in pursuit of more friction.  
\- Get off your clothes – he commanded against your lips in a lustful tone.  
\- Hmm – you gave his bottom lip a quick lick – Not if you don’t get rid of yours first.  
Vergil rose an eyebrow at your answer.  
\- It is not a suggestion.  
\- Neither is mine a plea.  
You may not be up to par physically, but you were obstinate and didn’t like to submit. It was clear on his face that he felt both slightly bothered and amused by your defiance. Tightening the grip on your wrists, not breaking eye contact with you, he deftly undid the buttons of your jeans and tugged them, with some difficulty, down to your thighs with his other hand. Then he pinned your hands above your head and lifted your shirt, letting your hands go only to take the garment off and pull your jeans all the way down. He had made his dominance clear. Left only with your underwear, you sighed and kicked your shoes off so you could step out of the discarded clothes.  
Vergil launched himself to attack your neck, biting his way down as he discarded the few items you still had on. When he had you completely naked he took a step back, halting his gaze to take in each of your piercings. He hummed pleased and started playing with one of your nipples, making you shiver, as he reached your face with his right hand, tracing your jaw with his thumb. He finally put his fore and middle fingers to your lips and you decided to give the a quick teasing lick from their base to their pads. He trapped your tongue between his fingers, latching them on both ends of your tongue piercing.  
\- Lick them properly.  
He let your tongue free and you proceeded to treat his fingers as it they were your favourite candy, licking and sucking them in to your mouth, covering them profusely with your spit, while you felt the anticipation pooling in your belly.  
When he deemed it right, he pulled his fingers from your mouth and took them between your legs to start working at your entrance. You braced yourself on his shoulders, his left hand stilling your hips against the wall, his mouth again on yours drinking the lewd whimpers that leaked through your lips at the work of his fingers, scissoring and stretching your walls. You closed your eyes and fisted at his shirt, feeling a peak of pleasure approaching, washing over you... but ending all to soon leaving you unsatisfied as he withdrew from inside you. He unfastened his belt and trousers, letting his impressive aching cock free.  
\- Hold your horses. – you panted, taking hold of his hips while he gave you a fierce look – If you don’t have a rubber, let me take one from my jacket.  
He nodded and stepped aside so you could get to your jacket on the desk. You rummaged through the pockets until you found your wallet and extracted a packet from it. “_Bless lubbed condoms_” you kissed the packet and ripped it with your teeth, then rolled the condom on Vergil's shaft. He gave you a deep kiss and slowly slided his hands from your shoulders down your sides, accidentally tickling you, to your hips. You took your chance to reach beneath his open shirt, exploring the planes of his abs and pecs, lightly flicking a nail to his nipples till they were hard, making him grunt in the kiss.  
The grip of his hands on your hips turned vice-like before he stopped the kiss. He gave you a wicked smile and flipped you so you were facing the desk. He put one hand between your shoulder blades, pushing you to bend over the desk, the other massaging your ass before smacking it, making you gasp loudly.  
\- That – Vergil bent over you, talking in to your ear – is for defying me.  
He positioned himself aligned with your entrance, applying just enough force to open you up and start sinking into you. Once he was sheathed up to the hilt into you, you took a deep breath as he stood up and grabbed firmly your hips with one hand, so he could start thrusting, keeping his other hand on your back so you couldn’t move. You cursed under your breath, the fly of your jacket biting on your skin as he moved in strong precise strokes, not wasting one movement, making you feel each inch of his length sliding in and out, reaching deep and pushing in all the right places.

Vergil was making you loose your mind, and you could feel a second orgasm coming on to you, but in the position you were your couldn’t reach your front, keeping you from hitting your highest peak, and that was killing you. You braced yourself against the sides of the desk and pushed against his hand on your back to try and make some room to slip your hand between your legs. But your vain attempt was met with a bruising grip of steel pinning you painfully in place.  
You heard a rumble of laughter behind you and felt his arms snaking under you, pulling you up close to his chest, his rhythm not halting even once. Feeling free you moved your hips in time with his, your left hand went up Vergil's neck and your right down your body to attend your fire.  
\- So desperate to come... – his breath fell against your ear.  
\- Yeah... – your voice a mere sigh.  
\- If you want it... – his left hand ghosted from your chest to your throat – You’ll have to beg.  
He toyed with your earlobe in his mouth while pining your right hand with his own to your belly. His pounding became relentless making your craving for touch unbearable. Even if you were now free from the desk, you still couldn’t appease the fire pooling between your legs. You felt like you were one step away from going completely crazy, your fingers curling and tugging at his hair, clawing at your own skin trying to inch to your most sensitive place, biting your lips not wanting to beg but too needy to not do it.  
\- Ple... ase... – you could barely articulate words.  
\- Hmmm – he nipped at your neck humming pleased at the tugging in his hair – What is that supposed to mean? – he stopped moving at all.  
He took your right hand away from your skin, making it uncurl and pinning it to your chest with his left hand. His right hand went back to your hips in time with a single sharp thrust.  
\- Fuck! – you cried out.  
\- That’s not very... elaborate... – he chuckled thrusting in deep once more.  
\- Ah!... Please... – you panted – please...  
Your plea seemed to satisfy Vergil because, immediately after you breathed out your last “please”, he started thrusting back mercilessly into you and his right hand moved to your front, caressing your sensitive skin in a torturously tender pace first, picking up in speed and pressure little by little. You were becoming undone, so close to hitting up high, the hand you had on his hair fell to your chest without strength, your knees were giving in to you own weight. You were right on the edge, and you could feel he was close too by the way his breath and thrusts were losing their rhythm. And right then, he stopped again altogether, making your peak fade away before you could reach it.  
\- You sonova... Aahh – he cut your curse with a violent thrust.  
\- What was that? – mirth mixed with the hoarseness of pleasure in his voice.  
\- You... – you swallowed as he lazily stroked you – Vergil... please... Let me come, please...  
He let go of your hand to turn your face to him, taking your lips in a kiss filled with need.  
\- If you ask so nicely...  
He resumed his pounding into you, his strokes still lazy, but more than enough to take you off to your limit, making you come, your walls clenching around him. He picked up his pace, burying himself deep inside you time after time, until he was cumming. He wrapped his arms around your middle and let his forehead fall to your shoulder, staying like that until his breaths evened.

Once recovered he pulled out and away from you with a sigh, sitting on the chair as he removed the condom and tucked himself back in his pants. Without his support, you knees finally gave in under your weight and you left yourself collapse on the floor, moving just enough so you could sit with your back on the side of the desk. The floor was cold against your skin, but you couldn’t care to move for now.  
\- If I knew you were playing on me... – you sighed – I would have gone back to the pool table...  
\- Keep telling yourself that... – he laughed buttoning his shirt as he sat down on the chair.  
You clicked your tongue as you gathered your clothes and dressed.  
\- Don't hold yourself so high – your voice strained a little as pulled on your jeans on – You're a good fuck... But not the best I’ve had... – you winked at him.  
You could see his features slightly twist from self-satisfaction to a contempt scowl. You sat on the desk in front of him smiling and put a hand to his temple, rubbing soothing circles with your thumb on his forehead.  
\- You should loose that scowl... Makes you look older... – you noticed the beginning of a bruise on your wrist – Fuck... Nico's gonna kill me for that...  
\- Should your be playing around if you have a boyfriend? – he arched a brow, a light of curiosity in his eyes.  
\- Bold of you to assume Nico is a man – you laughed – She is the best fuck I've had up till now, you would be right behind her – his scowl faded and you brushed his cheek getting up from the desk – We are not in a relationship, but she cares, and won't like me playing this rough. – you made your way to the door.  
Once unlocked, you looked back at the man before crossing the threshold.  
\- Good bye Vergil, it's been really nice playing with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil, you're great, but Nico owns me XD
> 
> Hope I didn't write him (too much) off character... (^.^U)


	5. You can leave your hat on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands were running down your arms, his mouth leaving a trail of little bites from your shoulder up to your jaw, his stubble prickling on your skin... You could only let yourself be pampered under the care of this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time is Dante's turn! (^A^)º  
I feel this one turned out shorter than the others, though... (>.<)
> 
> Pairing: Dante x Reader  
Word count: 2371
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

His hands were running down your arms, sliding off your black button down to get rid of it, his mouth leaving a trail of little bites from your shoulder up to your jaw, his stubble prickling on your skin, making you shudder and moan when he bit down a little harder than before. You could only let yourself be pampered under the care of this man.

Days had gone by, and, when summer kicked in, your schedule at the café didn’t leave you any time to really look for a flat, let alone have personal life.  
The only joy on those days was a regular customer of the shop: a tall man, with raven black hair and beautiful green eyes, always dressed in long sleeved shirts, even in the blazing hot weather, a silver cane always in his hand which he used to help support his weight, specially while waiting on the line. He would come at least once a week at lunch time, and always ordered tea (earl grey or cinnamon), a sandwich (turkey and apple) and a fresh baked pastry (that was changed for a slice of cake on Thursdays). Whenever you served him at the counter you couldn’t help but look at the thin lines of ink that peaked over the top of his shirt and smile at him amusing yourself with thoughts of discovering how far those lines spread out over his slender body. “_One of this days..._”

Autumn rolled by and you moved to a cheap motel room before Nico started her classes again. She insisted you could stay until you found a real lodging, but you didn’t want to feel like a freeloader at her home.  
One morning Nico texted on the group chat to celebrate Halloween with Lady over at the Devil may Cry, where they were holding a costume party. Nero excused himself since he had plans for movie night with Kyrie, which gained him a good teasing from both Nico and yourself. You had the afternoon shift both the day of the party and the next day, but, even if you were partying all night, you still could sleep in the morning. Since you were going to the party after work, you decided on just picking on a set of dark formal clothes from your own wardrobe and throw in a couple of faux fangs, a simple and classic vampire look.

The bar was crowded. You and your companions were talking animatedly, as much as the music would allow you, when a man dressed with a long red leather coat, a ruby red scarf and a cowboy hat started to dance close by, making a real show with steps inspired on Michael Jackson. When he ended with a hilarious pose people around, included Nico and you, were clapping, while Trish had a hand on her face, looking done with the world, and Lady could barely hold her laughter. The man in red took his hat off, revealing a mane of white hair, to fan his face with it. He looked in your direction and cracked a smile walking over.  
\- Trish! Lady! – he tried to hug the girls but they both avoided him, making him pout dramatically.  
\- Didn’t know you could dance! – Lady finally let out a bark of laughter.  
\- You know, drinks are for customers who pay – Trish scolded him.  
\- Hey! I haven’t drank... that much – he laughed – and... who are your friends? – he realised Nico and you were there too.  
\- This is Nico, she’s Nell’s granddaughter.  
\- Really? – he shook Nico's hand while looking closely her face – You don't look anything like her...  
\- Yeah... I got my looks from my daddy – Nico shifted away somewhat uncomfortably.  
\- And her friend [y/n] – Lady introduced you.  
\- The name's Dante, – he took both your hands in his – but you can call me anytime!

You didn’t know how you gave him a chance after starting with such a lame pick-up line... But here you were, in his apartment, threading your fingers in his long white hair while he kissed you like there was nothing else in the world. You pulled his hair back away from his features and looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
\- Do you have a brother? – you asked curiously, remembering the man in blue, Vergil, from that many nights ago.  
\- Why? – he quirked an eyebrow – Am I not enough? – he whispered into your ear.  
\- Hmm... You'll have to prove that... – a sly smile danced on your lips.  
Your hands, already working at the buckle of his, were quick to free his erection from its confinements.  
\- Look at that... – your eyes travelled from his own, down to were your hands were lazily pumping his shaft – A proud soldier going commando and ready for battle... – you looked back it to his eyes, licking your lips – I knew you were a big boy from the beginning, but... – you spread a bead of precum along the head of his length – ... don’t know how that’s gonna fit, though...  
\- Well – a smirk growing on his lips – I’m sure we can work on it...

He kissed you, licking your lips asking for entrance as to deepen it, and removed the remaining of your clothes almost effortlessly, without breaking the kiss. His hands started tenderly kneading your bottom before one of them slided down between your legs to play with your entrance. Your moans died at his lips as he worked you slowly.  
\- I think you might wanna lay down for what’s coming – he whispered with a sultry tone against your lips with a smirk.  
You bit his bottom lip before breaking away once he untangled his arms from you. When you turned your back to him to go to his bed, he stopped you, sneaking an arm around your waist, as his other hand went down on your ass with a loud smack, strong enough to make you gasp and writhe in pleasure in his arm, but not enough to hurt.  
\- When in doubt, smack it, – Dante nibbled idle at your earlobe – that’s our family motto...  
You huffed a laugh and turned around in his grasp to face him, and smacked his ass with similar force.  
\- What goes around, comes around, cowboy, don’t forget that – you pushed him away playfully and made your way to the bed.  
You laid on your side while he took off his shirt, boots and trousers. He went over the chest of drawers by the door, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom packet from one of the drawers. The cowboy hat he left at the top of the furniture earlier caught your attention.  
\- You know... You could leave your hat on... – you said biting you lip.  
\- Why? – he took the hat in one hand rising an eyebrow – You got a kink or something? – he left the lube and condom on the bed and sat next to you, putting the hat on – I'm not one to judge...  
\- Maybe... – you sat up and put your arms around his neck – or maybe... – you gave him a soft kiss – maybe I just find it funny...  
\- Hmmm – Dante took the hat off and put it on your head – You know what? – he crawled on top of you – ... You are right, it looks funny... – he looked at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth – You should keep it on...  
You laughed as he started to kiss you down your neck, pushing you to lay down on your back, while he made his way to your hips one kiss at a time. You took the hat off, to avoid crumpling it, and left it close by “_Who knows... Maybe I'll put it on again whe I ride him..._”

\- Ya know... – Dante mumbled against your chest, kissing and lightly grazing his teeth on your nipple – it's a wonder you don’t jingle when you walk with all this metal on your body... – he gave your pierced nipple a light hug.  
You tried to get back at him, but your quip was lost into nothingness when lubed fingers traced around your entrance briefly before going in. He moved his fingers slow and deftly, pushing in knuckle by knuckle, scissoring and curling them, not only working to stretch you but also to find all your sweets spots. All the while, his mouth went from one nipple, to the other, to your mouth, lavishing with kisses and bites all the skin that was available in between. You were reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess under his ministrations, your hands clawing for dear life at the bedspread and his shoulders. Your only coherent thought lead you to raise the leg you had between his own just enough to give him some teasing friction.  
\- Ah... – he gasped softly as he grinded back into your leg – That’s playing dirty...

His free hand roamed down your side to your other leg, latching itself on the underside of your knee, making you bend and lift your leg up to your chest. Dante pulled his fingers softly out of you and, sitting up on his haunches, used your bent leg as leverage to turn you around, so you were lying on your belly. You looked back at him over your shoulder and saw him putting on the condom. He then hovered back over you, kissing his way up from your lower back to your neck, one of his arms supporting his weight while the other sneaked under you, pulling your hips up flush against his. He peppered your neck with butterfly kisses as he aligned himself with your entrance and started to push slowly in.  
Even after all the prep he did and his slow pace, you could still feel a slight burning from the stretch, that made you bit your lower lip and arch your back once he was fully in. He stayed still for a while, his chest flush to your back, but the hand that was at your belly found it’s way between your legs, giving your sensitive skin lazy strokes that helped you forget everything and give in to pleasure. When he started moving, his pace went rapidly from slow and restrained to deep and lightly rough. His hand never leaving your sex unattended. His mouth playing with your earlobe. It was all too much, your arms could barely support your weight anymore, you could swear you were going to melt under him. You were so close, so close...  
Suddenly his hands grabbed your hips and his thrusts became brutal and unpaired, until he became still inside you and you heard a grunted curse against the back of your neck.  
\- Fuck – he repeated again, out of breath as he seated up and pulled unceremoniously out, making you gasp.  
You turned, wincing a little, and sat against the headboard so you could look at him.  
\- Don't worry, cowboy... – you gave him a tender smile while you played idly with the hat – it happens even to the best...  
\- Yeah, well... – he swept his bangs off his forehead sighing – this one's gonna make it up to you... – he took the hat off your hands and threw it away.  
You gave a soft laugh before he reached your lips, assaulting them as if he were hungry, nipping and licking them, while his hands run up your legs to your hips, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on your skin. He parted from the kiss, leaving you breathless, and, giving you a smirk went down on you without any word. He let himself lay down on his belly between your legs, one of his hands gripping your hip to keep you still, the other played at your entrance while his tongue gave long, wet, teasing swipes at your most private places. The sensations made you want to close your eyes, but you refused to, wanting to commit to memory the sight of such a man with his head buried between your thighs. Soon all the pleasure pooled on your belly before stirred alive once more, driving you to your peak. You buried your hands on his hair, pushing his mouth further in closer to you, urging him to make you cum. Right then, his hand paused and he pushed away, looking at you with a devilish smile. You whined and pulled at his hair, making him groan before returning to his task at hand, picking back up his pace.  
His fingers curled in the right way just as he graced his teeth lightly and carefully on your sex, making you finally reach your delayed orgasm. You came hard moaning his name, your inner walls trapping his fingers in. He kept working at you through your high with a slower pace and, once your breathing became more regular, he crawled up the bed, while you let yourself slither down to lay next to him.

\- You definitely made it up to me – you noted with a giggle.  
\- I never leave anything unfinished – a contented smile dancing on his thin lips as he put an arm around your middle.  
You patted his arm and tried to stand up, but he pulled you back to him.  
\- Where do you think you are going? – he inquired – This is far from over... – his voice deep and playful.  
\- Oh?! You think you can keep going, old man? – you teased.  
\- Ouch... – he fell dramatically on his back with his hands over his chest as if wounded – Come on! I barely hit forty...  
\- Should I call you daddy then? – you stood up.  
\- Hmmm? – he raised his head, a light of interest in his steel blue eyes – I mean, if you feel like it... – he grabbed you by the wrist and tried to pull you back to bed.  
\- Well, daddy... – you let yourself fall on the bed – Can I use the bathroom? – you quirked an eyebrow up – I promise I'll be good and come back soon... – you begged with an innocent voice.  
\- You better make it quick, or you'll get punished!  
\- Yes, daddy! – you rolled your eyes as you finally got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but imagine Dante as an over-excited puppy, thus cuming before he's really done. But not to worry, this man has stamina for multiple rounds XDD


	6. Flatmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flat you were visiting was less than 10 minutes on foot from your workplace, so you prayed, once more, to any and every deity you’d ever heard of to help you get the room before ringing the interphone to ask for access to the building. The flat was a fifth floor, and you were surprised there was a lift. You had assumed there wouldn’t be one, because, on your opinion, the rent was “too cheap” to have such commodities.  
You knocked softly on the door and heard soft footfalls before the door opened, leaving you speechless, as the man behind the door looked at you with a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... This one took me longer than I wanted and expected (a frigging month!!), but life happens...
> 
> Anyways, here I present you a shameless, self indulgent, smutty chapter with V.
> 
> Pairing: V x Reader  
Word count: 3125
> 
> Enjoy!!

The year was coming to it's end when you finally found what looked like a too good to be true chance: a room for rent, close to your work place and with a good price. The ad didn’t say anything aside that they would not accept people who didn’t like animals or were allergic to them. You would rather be able to have a flat for yourself, but given the circumstances, a shared flat downtown with pets sounded way better than a cold bare motel room on the outskirts. So, once you contacted via mail with the owner and made sure it was not a scam, you set a date to visit the place.

  
When the day came, you put on your best casual clothes and made your way to the café to get a copy of your last payroll, the only document left to have everything ready if the meeting went well. Lunch service had just ended and the shop was still packed with people. And then, you saw him, the mysterious tattooed man, sitting alone, book on one hand, tea cup in the other, and an empty chair in front of him. You had some free time until the meeting, so you ordered your favourite beverage and went over to where he was sitting.  
\- Excuse me... – you smiled innocently at him – do you mind if I sit here... the shop is so crowded there are no other seats available...  
\- Oh, please... – he said closing his book and looking at you – do sit...  
\- Thank you! – you said cheerfully as you sat down and put your cup on the table – I’m sorry for interrupting your reading...  
\- Not to worry... I know this book by heart... Though I must admit... – a smile tugged the corner of his mouth – I thought employees would use the staff room for their breaks... – he brought the cup of tea to his lips.  
\- That... is true... – you huffed a laugh, feeling as if caught red handed – But I’m just another customer today...  
\- You must really like it here, coming on your day off... – he settled the book on his lap, no intention to open it again for the time being.  
You couldn’t help but smile openly, seeing that he was making conversation with you. You looked from his slender hands, on top of the book, to the lines of ink barely visible from the top of the turtleneck up to his eyes.  
\- I have business close by, decided to stop by and say hi... – you took a sip of your own cup – but then... – you trailed – I saw you and decided to stay and try my luck... I’m pretty curious – you brought a finger to your neck, as if following his ink lines on your own skin – to find were all those lines lead to... – you admitted biting your bottom lip.  
He kept silent for a while, looking at you with narrowed eyes, making you feel like you had took a big leap of faith, failing to see there was no safety net to catch you. Soon his lips curved up in a smirk before looking at his watch. Then, in a hurry, he opened the book and tore a piece of paper from the bookmark, took a pen out of his jacket and scribbled on the torn piece. He stood up and slipped the piece of paper to your side of the table.  
\- I have to go now, but... I’ll gladly show you another day, [y/n]...  
You watched him exit the store, dazed because he knew your name. Of course, he did! You realized he had seen it a lot of times on your uniform tag. But you still didn't know his. You sighed at your own stupidity and looked at the piece of paper to see his phone number, and the letter “V”. Well, that was better than nothing... You finished your drink while fumbling with your phone to save his number and kill some more time until you had to go.

It was less than 10 minutes on foot from the café to the flat you were visiting, so you prayed, once more, to any and every deity you’d ever heard of to help you get the room before ringing the interphone to ask for access to the building. The flat was a fifth floor, and you were surprised there was a lift. You had assumed there wouldn’t be one, because, on your opinion, the rent was “too cheap” to have such commodities.  
You knocked softly on the door and heard soft footfalls before the door opened, leaving you speechless, as the man behind the door looked at you with a shock.  
\- Um... Hi... Ii... – you stammered – I came to see the... eh... um... – you cleared your throat – Sorry, I must have the wrong address... – you tried to turn away.  
\- I guess you are [y/n & y/ln] – a soft chuckle melted the shock away from the man’s features.  
\- Then – you took the torn piece of paper from your pocket – that would mean this “V” goes for Vitale Sparda? – you didn’t know if you should thank or curse your stars.  
\- You can call me V – he said with a smile and moved away from the door to let you in – Please, come in... Oh, and take your shoes off  
You crossed the threshold, not sure of what to expect, and followed his instructions.  
\- Hope you don’t have a problem with animals... – he trailed while guiding you in.  
\- Well... They’re not my strong point, but I don’t have anything against them...

He showed you around the flat: a simple kitchen with a little dining tablet, the living room with numerous shelves full of books, bathroom and two bedrooms. The room for rent wasn't that big with just a single bed against one wall, a simple desk on the other, and a small window in front of the door. But it was no doubt bigger than what you had back in Fortuna and looked far more comfortable than the motel.  
He took your back to the living, where you two sat on the couch.  
\- What's under that cloth? – you asked pointing to a bulk close to the balcony window.  
\- That’s Giffon's cage... He is quite the chatty bird, and I thought it would be to my advantage to keep him quiet for a first impression.  
\- Well, as long as he keeps this quiet at night, I don’t think I'd have a problem – you chirped lightly.  
\- Then, there's Shadow too... my cat – he observed you looking around for sings of the cat - She tends to keep to herself, and might be sleeping in some corner now...  
You hummed in response, taking in the quaint room.  
\- I like the place...  
\- But? – he looked at you rising a brow.  
\- But... Since less than an hour ago I was shamelessly hitting on you, will you really consider me as an eligible tenant?  
\- Hum... – he rested his head on his right hand and tapped his chin in thoughtful manner – ... What would you do in my place?  
\- Me? ... – you looked him up and down – I would make sure you're a good fuck and keep you around... for a while maybe... – you could see the beginning of a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
\- I see... Sounds fair...  
You could swear his voice had turned deeper as the smirk formed on his full lips.

Suddenly he was towering over you, his lips on yours, both pairs of hands traveling through the other's body. After a couple minutes of scorching kisses and touches, you took the lead planting a hand firmly on his chest to pushing him against the back of the couch, to straddle his lap. You took your sweater off and reached for the hem of his turtleneck, urging him to do the same, and relishing in every new inch of tattooed skin that was revealed. You felt him shift under you, the growing bulge in his pants becoming uncomfortably trapped under you weight. You grinded against his hips, making sure there was full contact between your bodies, while you bit right over his pulse, making him gasp.  
\- I’ll show you I'm so good you won't want anybody else – you murmured kissing the shell of his ear.  
\- And I... – he stuttered as you kept biting down his neck – I hope big words aren't the only big thing that fit in you mouth... – his sultry response made you stop on your tracks to look at him with a sly smile.  
You made to move away from him, prepared to slip between his long legs, when you felt a sudden weight fall onto your shoulders, followed by the feeling of little pinpricks on your exposed skin, making you jump and yelp with a fright.  
\- The hell?! – a screech came from under the cage's cloth.  
You saw with the corner of your eyes as a ball of black fur jumped from your shoulders to the back of the couch, to start nuzzling it's head, purring against V's cheek.  
\- I think – a light chuckle left his lips as he scratched under the cat's chin – you made Shadow jealous... And you woke Griffon.  
You huffed getting up from his lap to sit beside him, and looked from Shadow's red eyes to Griffon’s cage, where you could hear what sounded like a string of curses.  
\- Are you that dirty mouthed when you’re alone? – you inquired looking back at V's green eyes.  
\- That... – he signalled the cage – would be my brother's doing... – he took Shadow on his arms and kissed her head softly before letting her down on the floor.  
He stood up and held out his hand for you to take it.  
\- I believe you were going to prove a point...  
You looked at him through narrowed eyes, biting the inside of your cheek.  
\- Yes... – your hands deftly undid the zipper of his pants, and he left out a relieved sigh – I believe so... But – you looked down, eyeing the cat that had jumped up the couch again and tried to get V's attention – We'd better move behind a closed door, where we won’t be interrupted again...  
V nodded silently and guided you to his room. You followed right behind him, admiring his thin frame and how the fine lines of ink covered his arms, front and back, and then halted to a stop right in front of the empty bedroom. You pulled him in, rapidly closing the door behind him.  
\- I want to try out the bed... – your voice anything but innocent – Just to make sure it's comfy, you know... – you said kissing his collarbones as your hands trailed back to his pants, pulling them and his boxers down.  
He left his garments pool at his feet, stepped out of them, and sat on the edge of the bed. You took a step back, letting your eyes dance from his neck down eager to see the end of the inky lines. He pulled you against him, and started kissing his way from your abdomen to your chest, while undoing the clasp of your skinny jeans. V pulled the tight jeans down, dragging your underwear with them.

His hands swiftly found their ways to you most sensitive places, one already tracing the outlines of your hot entrance. His lips finding joy in sucking at you pierced nipples, alternating between them as if he feared they would envy one another for his ministrations.  
\- Hold on! – you hooked a finger under his chin and he looked up at you in confusion – You've got protection? – his eyes widened with understanding as he shook his head sadly.  
You clicked your tongue and untangled from his grasp, reaching down to pull your underwear back up. He's face was a mix of disappointment and astonishment as you left him there.  
\- Pray I make it to my bag without your cat attacking me again... – a not so veiled threat on your voice.  
You closed the door behind you to avoid any attempt from Shadow to sneak in, and sprinted to the living, reached into your bag for your wallet, and returned to the room as quickly as you left. Once back in, you leant on the door, discarding your wallet with the rest of your clothes when you retrieved a the priced packet from it.  
\- Are you always so well prepared? – he still looked dumbfounded, but for a different reason.  
\- Never hurts to have one or two around... – you unceremoniously ripped the wrapper, kneeling between his legs – I don’t know... – you trailed off slipping the condom on his length and making sure it’s a snug fit – Maybe, out of the blue... – you looked up at him with lustful eyes, starting to stroke him lazily – you get the chance to fuck the guy you’ve fantasized with... the last month...  
\- The last month... – his words caught a bit on his throat as your mouth started to work on him, without you breaking eye contact – only?  
You hummed around him, making him shiver, and bobbed your head up and down his shaft a couple times more, before letting him go with a wet pop, only to give it a long lick on the underside from base to tip.  
\- Or so... – you shrugged your shoulders and pushed him to lay down – does it matter? – you said lightly, climbing on to him, ready to ride him.  
V let out a chuckle as he left his long fingers travel idly from your knees up your hips, where he finally set his palms firmly, helping you support as you aligned his erection to meet your core. You sank down on him slowly, taking him in inch by inch, giving yourself time to adjust. Once fully in, you saw V closing his eyes and sighing, his grip on your hips tightening for a second.  
You took a deep breath, letting the air out slowly, as you trailed your hands up from waist up to his chest, his muscles giving ticklish quivers under your touch. With your hands on either side of his body, you used them as leverage to tentatively start moving your hips. You bit your lower lip, the fading sting of stretch giving its place up to a feeling of fullness and building pleasure with each new movement.

As you set up a pace, V made sure to follow up, meeting your every buck with a thrust of his own, filling the room with the sound of your combined sighs and moans. One of his hands travelled up to the nape of your neck, where he gently pulled you down to a blistering kiss. You met his mouth hungrily, biting at his full bottom lip mercilessly until he gasped and you gained full access to sneak your tongue in and tangle it with his own.  
The hand on your neck slid down your back, keeping your body close to his, while his other hand helped you keep the pace of your hips. Meanwhile, you had your hands carding through the black hallo that his hair had become around his head, tugging at it softly, gaining some beautiful moans of what sounded like your name from the man beneath you.

You could feel the pleasure building up like a strong wave within you, getting ready to crash you down, but not yet there, so you bit lightly at his tongue before pulling away from him, just enough to reach between your bodies and help yourself. Seeing where your movements lead, he moved both his hands back to your hips, allowing you a better access and him to control the pace and the angle, setting for faster, deeper moves that had you both panting and crashing on your highs so close to the other that you could say you came together.  
You rose briefly to let his spent cock slip out, and then left yourself crumble on top of him, resting your head on the crook of his neck, trying to even out your breathing, and you feeling V's breaths fanning against your hair. You started to trace random patterns with one of your fingers on his chest, following the black lines of ink.

\- You know... – you looked up to his hooded eyes, still half clouded with the remnants of pleasure – This has cleared up the mystery of seemingly endless tattoos... But has awoke some other questions on it's wake...  
He turned to lie on his side, dragging you with him, making you giggle.  
\- Like...? – he asked with curiosity  
\- Like... Whether I’ll get the room or just a good memory... Not that I'll complain much if it's just the latter...  
\- Humm... – he traced light circles on your hip with his thumb – I think I have a positive answer to that...  
\- Well... – you smiled – Then... I wonder how many patterns can I find on your skin... I can definitely make out the form of a skull here – you dragged your fingertips on a feather touch over his collarbones and the upper part of his chest.  
\- Is that so? – he chuckled at your description.  
\- Yeah... and then... – you incorporated a bit to lean on your elbow – There's the question about your hair... – you tucked a stray strand of his long black hair behind his ear and left your hand rest on his cheek.  
\- My hair? – he asked back.  
\- Yes... I want to know why you dye it black... – a sly smile dancing on your lips as your hand caressed its way down his neck and further down – Because no one in their sound mind would bleach down there...  
He snorted, turning to lie on his back again, and covered his face with one of his hands to placate his urge to laugh.  
\- White hair – he started when he composed himself back – is a family trait... I got tired of being stared at because of it...  
\- Hmm... I bet getting all this ink masterpiece helped you lots on not attracting weird looks – you huffed a quiet laugh, resting your head on his shoulder.

After a short silence he cleared his throat and shifted on the bed.  
\- I think you shouldn’t make yourself so comfortable – he said sitting up and making you feel suddenly cold.  
\- ... Right... – you sat up sighing and feeling a bit fooled.  
\- I need to get some papers ready, and, I believe, you have a moving to prepare – he winked smugly at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I have a thing for white haired characters, but after dmc5 I've realized I have a thing for tattooed brunetes too XDD
> 
> When this fic first popped up in to my mind, Nico and V were the first to scences that took form. Since I decided to line up Nico being the first chapter and V being the last, I wrote down Nico's scene and went on with the other characters. When V's turn came around, I realized I had forgotten how I first planned it, so I had to start from scratch with him... (^,^U)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Next one, the epilogue, and, since it's fully written and I'll go and post it rn, to give this piece it's ending.


	7. Epilogue - No regrets -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was doubled over laughing, one hand grabbing at your shoulder.  
Dante threw his head back, cackling.  
You could see V quietly chuckling from where he was seated reading.  
Nero was furiously red.  
Vergil turned his back to everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, at last!  
With this, this poor excuse of a fic is over XDD  
No pairs in this one, pure fluff/crack
> 
> Word count: 1064
> 
> Enjoy!

You met up with Nico at a park close to Nero and Kyrie's place. Nero's family had prepared a party to celebrate his birthday and you two were to pick him up.

\- Where's the party, then? – you asked while waiting for Nero.   
\- Oh! Didn't I tell ya? – she put a cigarette to her lips and you lighted it for her – It's at Nero's uncle’s bar, it's close by...  
\- What’s it called? – you took the cigarette from her lips and took a drag winking at her.  
\- Devil may Cry – Nero answered crossing between you two and moving his hand in front of his face to try and clear up the smoke – I think it’s a lame name, but seems to be an inside joke.  
\- Hmm... I’ve been there... – yeah, you had a clear memories of the nights you went there – Is it really your uncle’s? It's quite a nice place...  
\- Yeah, well, whatever... Let's get going, don't want to keep Kyrie waiting any longer...  
\- Oh! It’s been so long since I last saw sweet Kyrie – you teased.  
Nero stopped in his tracks right in front of you, his nose scrunched up, his eyes accusing.  
\- You didn’t try to woo her, did you? – his voice a menacing growl.  
\- Woo her? – you laughed – What are you, twelve?  
\- Poor baby can't say fuck? – Nico joined your teasing.  
\- Fuck you!!   
Both your and Nico gasped dramatically.  
\- Language, young man! – you reprimanded him.  
\- You kiss Kyrie with that dirty mouth? – Nico nudged his side.  
\- But, come on, Nero! You don’t trust Kyrie? – you walked past him, making him turn and start walking again.  
\- It’s you I don’t trust... – he scratched the back of his head – That’s why I asked if you had tried!  
\- Oi! I feel offended! – you pushed him to the side – Kyrie never showed any interest in me that way, unlike you tough boy!  
\- Hey! – his cheeks started to turn pink, you only ever called him that when you wanted to tease him making him remember your night together – Don't call me that!!  
\- And you know I wouldn’t force my way upon anyone – you said matter-of-factly.  
\- But I know you could make the holiest nun sleep with you... – he seemed to blush harder at the thought.  
\- Only if she was cute, horny and ready to throw her vows off the window – you stated.  
After that, they went on a rampage of questions about your new place and when you would invite them over.

As you walked into the bar behind Nero and Nico you heard his family greeting him.  
\- And here's the birthday boy! – you knew that deep voice.  
\- Oh! Hey there! – Kyrie went to hug Nero and waved at Nico and you before going to the back of the room and disappeared through a door.  
When the man came in to view you had no doubt who he was. Dante. Behind him you could see V seating comfortably on a couch and looking at you from above his book. Not far was Vergil, standing by a window, with a glass in his hand. "..._What is going on here?"_  
\- So, this is [y/n], the friend I told you would come... – Nero introduced you – that man over there... is Vergil, my father...  
\- Vergil... – you repeated the name with a crooked smile and saw him hide his face behind the glass.   
\- The one on the couch is uncle Vitale.  
\- You know you can call me V – he mirrored your smile.  
\- Okay... – Nero looked kind of lost between you two but kept with the introduction – and this big oaf is my father’s twin.  
\- Dante, the owner here... – he bowed and took one of your hands between his – At your service!   
\- Don't tempt me, or I may take advantage of your words...   
\- So you're his friend? – Dante let your hand go and raised an eyebrow at you.  
\- Yeah... – you let your eyes dance between him and Vergil – and you do have a twin brother...  
\- I'm sure you can tell who's the good looking one – he winked playfully.  
\- ... Hmm... Can’t say, really... – he pouted at you while you distractedly watched the four men – But... I should’ve known better and ad 2 plus 2... – you half muttered to yourself – There was no way so many good looking white haired men in the same city wouldn’t be related...  
Nico dropped the cigarette she had on her lips, looking wide eyed at you. Nero turned to you with a confused look.  
\- What does that even mean? – Nero lifted a hand to wipe his face at realisation – Is there anyone in this room you haven’t slept with?  
\- Kyrie's still in the kitchen? – you looked around the room again.  
\- Yeah, she's with Trish and Lady – Dante answered, seeming eager to know your answer too.  
\- Well...  
\- Well what?! – Nero getting clearly upset.  
\- No. – you deadpanned – I've slept with every one in here.  
Nico was doubled over laughing, one hand grabbing at your shoulder.  
Dante threw his head back, cackling.  
You could see V quietly chuckling from where he was seated reading.  
Nero was furiously red.  
Vergil turned his back to everyone, which only made Dante laugh even harder as Nero let himself drop on a chair hiding his face in his hands.  
\- What’s so funny? – Lady asked as she opened the door of the kitchen to let Kyrie through with a tray of food.  
\- It must be a good one to have Vergil that shade of pink... – Trish looked intrigued at the man.  
\- You wouldn't believe it! – Dante could barely breathe.  
Lady and Trish looked at each other, like they somehow got into the joke while Kyrie looked confused from you to the others. Nero got up, as if there was a spring on his chair, and went to Kyrie taking the tray from her hands.  
\- Is anything wrong? – she looked concerned at Nero.  
\- It's nothing! – his blush still present on his cheeks and neck.  
\- What can I say... – you shrugged and took a drink from the table – I regret nothing! – you said sitting next to V.  
Not only had your managed your way with a full family, but even got to take three brothers, two of them twins, to your bed... Way to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you make it to the end of this silly thing??  
Then I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking some of your precious time to read it!!! 💜💜
> 
> Funny thing about this is... the epilogue has been writen since... the beginning? XDD  
When I started writing this in august, I knew where I wanted to start and where it would lead.  
And... it took me 4 months to write everything that was in between Nico and the Epilogue... XDD
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fic! (^-^)º


End file.
